imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldas Arenian
Goldas is the Main character of the Imaginaughts storyline. He is a main professor at Aef. He is Varralion's boyfriend and Marcus' father. He is Golden Flame Zero's Self-charecter. His Crest is that of a Phoenix. History Goldas was originally an alien. in a superman-type scenario, he was saved from the destruction of the planet and moved to the body of an unborn baby. the spirit that was there was removed from the body. That spirit later became George. The young child grew up, not knowing of his past. But soon, he discovered the Imaga-real border. When the personalities of George and Goldas split during The Great Cataclysm, George went off to discover his original spirit which was pushed out when Goldas first inhabited his body. Unfortunately for George, he discovered that his spirit had inhabited The Great Cairn of Souls, in the Tamrielic dimension. He was later able to recover it with the help of Arvak who has been since as the Equine. Upon crossing the border he, Goldas, learned of his distant past. He enrolled at Aef and set to work. He was a very promising student in all fields. He soon founded the Imaginaughts, with some of his close friends (George, Nick {then known as Mysterious Meme}, Tivic and Targ), began defending Aef. After Nick's true identity was revealed, he lead the charge during the Grim aider revolution. When Raven wanted to join, he accepted, althogh he had his doubts. He is currently Newton's First Princible of Aef. One of his teachers was the famous swordsman and assassin Vain, titiled the Silly Duck after the way he kills foes. Abilities His biggest power is Magic. As master of the eight elements, he has complete control over pretty much everything, making him a deadly opponent. He can kill someone with a single thought if they are in a 1,000m range, however uses this as a last resort, as it "Takes all the fun out of it". He leaps from wall to wall and frequently uses the four dragon transformation. He is a master of swordplay, Broadswords being a speciality, as the Light/Dark blade is a broadsword. His strength is immence (fail spelling), he can lift an average car with minor effort, however the size of his muscles seems unapparent, he looks like an ordinary teenager. He is a master marksman, he can hit a fleeing target from 55m whilst running away from it with a poorly-made bow, however he is not one for sniping, rather using more hit-and-run or rush stratergies with the Dual 7-shot guns. He can calculate probablities and battle plans on the fly, and is an accomplished scientist, being the first Atomic Re-aranger. Commonly used special moves *Four dragon transformation *Dual Phoenix transformation *Golden Flame Nova Blast *200 elements touch of death Weapons *The Light/Dark blade *The Dual 7-shot guns *A Dragoon *A Rift Ripper * Appearance *56 Years of age *Brown beard, turns a golden colour when using his most powerful attacks *White skin (How racist) *Male (Are you sure?) *No right arm *One eye *Three fingers on left hand *Four feet tall *Bald *Russian *Buddhist *Plays Elder Scrolls Quotes *I've defeated countless armies, destroyed galaxies, re-built planets, created planets, (What's with the repition?) crushed dreams, temporarily killed the Elemental Lord of Darkness and made sure this place is in balance. With that track record, it makes you seem pretty puny, right? *Me? Ha! I couldent sleep if I wanted to. When you get to this calibre of power, your body sleeps, not your mind. *GOLDEN...FLAME...NOVA...BLAST!! *UNITY.....ARROW!!!!! *Shame, they were such an accurate colour. ''-Goldas contemplating the loss of 23 high-level swords'' *BOOM! Headshot! ''-He gets exited sometimes'' *Guys follo.....MATA NUI DUCK! -''Goldas talking Bionicle.'' *Hold on a tic, im just (BOOM) "cough"...nevermind -''whoops'' *I cut you in half, yet, you still live? WHY U NO DIE?! ''- Goldas recreating a meme'' *Im bored. Heading to the holosim training arena! ''-What Goldas does when he gets bored'' *just a sec, just cutting this oxygen molocule in half -''Goldas saying not your usual sentence'' *So, I press the blue button? -''Goldas double-checking'' *Slash, slash, jump swing, dash, slash, spin and....flick! -''Goldas using the light/dark blade'' Category:Imaginaughts Category:Characters